The present invention relates to a dual disconnect terminal assembly including a switch mechanism having two tiers of bus bar segments and connectors for connecting external electrical conductors with the bus bars. The bus bar segments have opposed ends arranged within a switching region of a terminal housing. The opposed ends define contact regions. A disconnect contact member is movably arranged within the housing and includes contact bridges for opening and closing the current paths of each tier of bus bars in accordance with the position of the disconnect member.